


Dance With Me

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [19]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Bottom Dick Grayson, Dancing, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Not much plot but still, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Top Jason Todd, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay needs Dick to teach him how to dance for a Wayne gala. They end up getting a little distracted.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Dance With Me

Jason walked into the bedroom like a man on a mission. "I need you to teach me to dance. Ballroom dancing."

Dick looked up from his laptop. "Oh? Why; for the gala? You've gotten through them fine before without it."

"Yeah but I'll be dancing with you this time. I don't want to fuck it up."

"Oh you won't fuck it up," Dick reassured, pushing back from his desk and going over to Jason. He pulled out his phone and pulled up YouTube, and set a playlist of slow waltzes to play, turning the volume up, putting his phone back in his pocket, and holding his hands out to Jason.

He settled one hand on Jason's waist and Jason hesitantly set his hand on his shoulder and intertwined their free hands. 

"Let me lead," Dick directed. "Step back with your right foot." Dick stepped forward as he stepped back. "Left foot one step to the left. Bring your right foot over. Forward with the left. Forward with the right — no, to the other side. Now bring your left foot over. There you go, then you just repeat that."

Jason sighed. "I'm fucked."

"No, no you're not." Dick kissed him. "Come on, let's try it again."

They ran through the steps a few more times with Dick's prompting, and Dick managed to get them in time with the music, but Jason kept forgetting the steps and fumbling and he was growing steadily more frustrated.

"It's okay Little Wing, you can't expect to get it right off."

"I'm not getting it _at all_."

Dick stopped dancing and dropped his hands to Jason's hips. "Maybe you need to loosen up. I think you're thinking about it too hard, you just need to move with my lead and not think so hard about the steps."

"I _can't_."

Dick leaned up to nuzzle against his nose. "You _can_. Dance with me." He pulled his phone out and switched the music to something more upbeat and modern, and pushed it back into his pocket, pulling Jason against him. 

He swayed his hips and stepped forward, making Jason take a step back with him, and then he rocked them to the side, humming along to the music. "There we go, just move with me."

They danced until the song drew to a close and YouTube autoplayed the next video. Dick's eyes lit up at the opening notes and he began to lead them in a wild swing, loudly singing along as Jason laughed.

"He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop; He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man," he belted out shamelessly, running a hand over Jason's bicep as they danced. 

"You're a fucking troublemaker," Jason laughed out.

"Oh am I?" Dick interrupted his singing to ask, pulling Jason close and moving sinuously against him. "Maybe you should do something about me."

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching me to dance?" But Jason's hands were slipping under Dick's shirt to trace over the soft skin of his waist.

"I think you were supposed to be learning how to move with my body better. Call it a case study."

Jason laughed again and kissed him.

Their dance slowed to a stop as they kissed and Dick's hands wandered over Jason's chest and arms as Jason's hands slipped down the back of Dick's jeans to squeeze his ass.

Dick nipped at Jason's lip and pulled back. "Fuck me." He started backing toward the bed, pulling Jason with him.

"Whatever you want, baby."

Dick grinned. "That's what I like to hear. I want the vibrator too."

Jason kissed him again. "Whatever you want."

He slid his hands out of Dick's jeans and kneeled by the nightstand, getting out lube and the vibrator. "Anything else, baby?"

Dick shook his head and started stripping himself.

Jason set the supplies on the bed and took off his own clothes before climbing on top of Dick, who was now lying down, and kissing him breathless. He urged one of Dick's thighs up with his hand as he kissed him and grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers. 

His first finger went in fairly easily and it wasn't long before he could add a second and then a third. "That good, baby?" He asked against his lips, spreading his fingers inside him as he pulled them out, and then pushing them deep and crooking them.

"Oh yeah," Dick gasped. " _Yeah_."

Jason pushed in a fourth finger and made a 'come hither' motion, and Dick gave a choked sob as his hips hitched. "There you go. You ready for me to fuck you now?"

Dick made a muffled noise and nodded his head, and Jason curled his fingers against his prostate again. "Oh god, please," he managed to choke out.

Jason pressed kisses over his cheek and down his jaw and neck as he slowly eased his fingers out of Dick and grabbed the lube again to slick up his cock.

When he finally pressed into Dick, both of them groaned. He rolled his hips and pulled back, pushing Dick's thighs up against his chest until Dick's legs were over his shoulders and reached for the vibrator, still holding under Dick's thigh with his other hand and rolling his hips. 

Dick stroked over his cock a couple times and then moved his hand away again as Jason flicked the vibrator on and pressed it down against his cock, just under the head.

" _Ahhh_ ," Dick moaned, eyes closed, trying to push his hips up. "Oh fuck."

"So gorgeous, baby." Jason started thrusting his hips harder.

Dick grew louder and louder as Jason fucked him, until Jason was certain they'd be getting a noise complaint later — not that it wasn't totally worth it — and he pulled the vibrator away for the countless time to keep Dick from coming.

Dick gave a small scream, tears pricking his eyes as he was wrenched back from the very edge of orgasm. "Please let me come, oh my god, please, _please_."

"I've got you, baby," Jason said, speeding his hips and moving the vibrator back to Dick's cock, rubbing it gently up and down a little.

It was only a matter of seconds before Dick was screaming his orgasm, fingers clawing at the sheets. Jason switched off the vibrator and tossed it aside, wrapping his hand around Dick's cock and stroking him through it.

"Oh god, oh Jay, oh fuck, Jay, _Jay_ , oh fuck," Dick babbled as he came down.

Jason kept fucking him, and Dick went limp with a groan. "You okay, baby?"

"So fucking good," Dick mumbled, his face turned to the side into the pillow. "You gonna come in me?"

"Yeah, almost there." Jason leaned forward on his forearm to kiss over Dick's neck as he continued to fuck him hard.

His hips stuttered as he finally spilled his release inside Dick with a gasp. "Dick — _fuck_ ," he got out in a strangled moan. " _Ah_ , baby." He rocked against him, riding it out and continuing to lavish attention over Dick's neck, making him let out a small sound.

Eventually his hips stilled and he planted a final kiss on Dick's neck and pulled back, letting Dick's legs down from his shoulders. "God, look at you," he said, running a hand over Dick's cheek as he laid there, eyes closed and face still turned into the pillow. "All fucked out. You're so pretty, baby." He pulled out slowly.

Dick forced his eyes open. "I'm fucking covered in come."

Jason snorted and grabbed his waist, rolling them and pulling a sleepy Dick on top of his chest. "Is that supposed to be an argument against being pretty? Because I gotta say, that's pretty sexy on you, Dickiebird."

Dick made a contented noise and nosed against Jason's chest, eyes still closed. "Ready to take another crack at that waltz? I'd say you're fairly in tune with my body."

Jason snorted. "In a few minutes. Not letting you go just yet." He tightened his arms around Dick, burying his face in his hair. "I think you need a nap."

"We need to clean up," Dick mumbled.

"In a minute."

A few more minutes of cuddling wouldn't hurt anybody.


End file.
